Perception
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: What if Harry's perception of the world around him changed? Truths that once were hidden are now revealed. Secrets are unveiled. Images are destroyed. Chaos reins


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you have seen before.**

**Warning: SLASH and Bashing**

Normal talking

**_Parseltongue_**

**Beastspeak**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in a Gringotts conference room thinking about what just happened. Last night, Harry, who had stayed up to celebrate his 16th birthday, was in immense pain at the stroke of midnight. Harry woke up confused and his confusion only got worse when he received a Gringotts owl. Immediately after he finished reading the last word of the letter, he was transported to the conference room he currently sat in. Just then, a goblin came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. You may be wondering why you are here," said the goblin, "Your mother arranged for an inheritance test to be given to you when you reached the age of sixteen." The goblin set a bowl with a dagger on the table. Harry looked at the bowl and dagger before picking up the dagger. Harry didn't even flinch as he ran the dagger across his thumb. He squeezed five drops into the bowl. The bowl emitted a bright light that was swallowed by a dark glow. The glow faded after a couple minutes leaving a piece of parchment on top of the bowl. Harry picked up the parchment in shock.

_Birth Name: Xavier Alexander Malfoy-Riddle-Snape_

_Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 16_

_Father: Severus Snape_

_Father: Lucius Malfoy_

_Father: Tom Riddle Jr._

_Adoptive Mother: Lillian Potter nee Evans_

_Adoptive Father: James Potter_

_Heir to:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Riddle_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Blackwell_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of LeFay_

"This…This can't be right. There must be a mistake. I cannot possible be the son of the three people who hate me most. Plus, I have never heard of the Blackwell family," said Harry on the verge of screaming.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter, but there is no mistake. The Blackwell family is a very old family that was thought to have died out," said the goblin, "Your adoptive mother instructed us to take you down to one of your vaults when you learned of your real parentage. Please follow me. Maybe the vault will answer more questions than I can." Harry followed the goblin to the mine cart that would take us to the vault. The cart stopped at a vault with double doors made of gold and platinum.

"Prick your finger and touch the door. The door will let you in and you alone," explained the goblin. Harry did what the goblin said, and the door opened. When he stepped far enough inside the vault, the doors closed behind him. The vault had very few things in it. There was a box in the center of the room with a few things around the room. Harry picked up the box and opened it. He pulled out a letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I wish I could tell you this in person, but it seems I didn't get the chance to. When we went into hiding with you, I had this vault set up in case I passed before I told you of your parentage. I have left instructions with the goblins for when you turn sixteen._

_When James and I got you, Dumbledore told us that you came from a light family who recently were killed._ _We were so happy to finally have a child that we didn't ask any more questions. It wasn't until we found you talking to a snake in the back yard that we started to question it. We tried to confront Dumbledore on many occasions, but he always turned us away with the same story he told us when we got you. When I had had enough of Dumbledore's excuses, I started to look for information on your birth and who your real parents were. It wasn't until a week before we went into hiding that I found who your real parents were. I didn't tell anyone what I knew. I knew James would want to kill you immediately and I was positive Dumbledore already knew. So, I set this vault up._

_I know I should have given you back, but everything was too complicated. If we suddenly didn't have a child anymore, everyone would get suspicious. I know Dumbledore has some plan for you, but I don't know what it is. Harry, DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! I guess a big part of me didn't want to give back the only child I ever had as well. I hope you can forgive me for that selfish desire._

_There is one thing you should know about the houses you will inherit. The houses aren't just in place to distinguish the muggleborns from the half-bloods and the purebloods. Each house has a specific power that comes along with being in that family. For the Potter family, it is being a metamorphmagus. I don't know about the other houses you will inherit. You must ask the goblin about those. _

_I have placed a few of my memories in this box along with a potion to clear the charms Dumbledore has probably put on you. There are a few books on pureblood etiquette and some on being a metamorphmagus from the Potter vault. There is also a necklace that I found on you when we adopted you. Your parents gave it to, and you are the only one who can wear it. _

_I know this is a lot of information, but just remember I love you and so will your other parents._

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes before looking at the vials in the box. Four vials had a silvery potion and one vial had a deep purple potion. Harry looked around the room. He shrunk the books and put them in the box. He picked up the necklace and put it on. It was a gold necklace that had an emerald in the center. The necklace was charmed to show a blood red rose to those who were on the dark side. Harry walked over to the box and picked it up. Harry had the goblin take him back up to the main floor.

"I will meet you in the conference room in a few minutes, Lord Potter," said the goblin, "I must go take care of some things first." Harry watched the goblin walk away before heading in the direction of the lobby. Harry walked across the lobby without anyone noticing him until he was about to turn the corner when someone stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you were to be at your aunt and uncle's house for the summer," said Lucius Malfoy to get Harry's attention. Harry tucked the necklace into his shirt before turning around.

"I don't believe it is any of your business Mr. Malfoy," said Harry, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to some business." Harry turned back around and walked to the conference room. The goblin entered the room shortly after.

"Now, Lord Potter, have a seat and we will continue discussing what we were earlier," said the goblin, "Now, Lord Potter, you will receive the lord rings to the Houses of Merlin, LeFay, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Black, Potter and Blackwell, today. You will also receive the heir rings to the Houses of Riddle, Prince, Malfoy and Slytherin." Harry put on the rings one by one until none were left.

"Lord Potter, there is one unique thing about the Blackwell family," said the goblin before the door was opened. A tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes stood in the door way.

"Lord Blackwell, my name is Jameson. I am the Blackwell family butler," said the man in the door way. Harry nodded in understanding before turning back to the goblin.

"I need a home that is not in England and a credit card linked to my accounts," said Harry.

"Here is a Gringotts card. When you put two drops of blood on it, it will be linked to you," said the goblin.

"Lord Blackwell, the Blackwell family owns a house in Forks, Washington in America. It is secluded enough for you to have privacy," said Jameson.

"Perfect," said Harry, "Is there a school nearby?"

"Yes. There is a muggle school about ten miles from the house," said Jameson.

"Perfect. Enroll me in the school under the name Xavier Alexander Blackwell," said Xavier. **(A/N: Harry will be referred to as Xavier from now on)**. Jameson nodded his head and walked over to the fireplace to make the call.

Xavier studied the potion his mother gave him. Concluding that the potion would do what she said it would do, Xavier drained the potion. In seconds, Xavier was in pain. It felt like every cell of his body was being torn apart, stitched together and put back in place before the process started all over again. After what felt like eternity, but was really ten minutes, Xavier sat up in his chair. Jameson and the goblins gasped.

"What?" asked Xavier starting to feel annoyed at the staring. Jameson conjured a full size mirror at Xavier's question. Xavier gasped, too. He was no 6'5" with long black hair. His eyes were the same unnatural green color, but they had silver swirled in as well. His face was more aristocratic. Overall, he looked like a perfect clone of Snape, Malfoy and the Dark Lord. But that wasn't what scared Xavier the most. It was the fact that he didn't hate his parents, but he hated the Light side, especially Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He could remember times during his school career that he liked the Dark side more than the Light side.

"If there is nothing more, I need to go make preparations to leave," said Xavier. Xavier walked out of Gringotts and towards Madame Malkin's with Jameson following close behind. They entered the shop and a middle aged witch came up to them.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in an overly cheerful voice.

"I need new wardrobe. I need both a muggle and a wizard wardrobe. I need everything in both from very formal to very casual," said Xavier.

"Oh my," exclaimed the witch, "Follow me." Xavier followed the witch to the back of the store where he stood on a platform and she took his measurements.

"I need these clothes by tonight," said Xavier "Is that possible?"

"It is possible, but it would cost a lot of money," said the witch.

"Money is no problem. I will be back to pick them up in a few hours," said Xavier before walking out of the store.

"Jameson, I need you to go book us a flight to Washington for tonight," said Xavier once they were outside the store, "I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at three." Jameson nodded his head before heading in the direction of muggle London.

Xavier walked across the street to Flourish and Blotts. Xavier bought many books on pureblood families, the wizarding houses, different kinds of magic and many more. When he purchased all of his books, he shrunk them and put them in his pocket before walking out of the store.

He hid in the shadows to slip into Knockturn Alley unnoticed. He walked into a store that looked dingy on the outside, but the inside looked well kept. The walls were painted a dark red with wood paneling and flooring.

"What can I do for you?" asked the shopkeeper with greed shining in his eyes. He had obviously seen Xavier's robes.

"I need a new wand without the Ministry charms on it," said Xavier.

"Well, that is what I do," said the shopkeeper while pulling out boxes, "Put your hand over one box at a time, and the box will do all the work." Xavier put his hand over the first box. The box glowed red and shook before settling down. The shopkeeper opened the box to find a block of rosewood and a block of persimmon. To say the shopkeeper was shocked would be an understatement. The rosewood was very dark while the persimmon was very light. Xavier put his hand over the second box. This box glowed blue before the light disappeared. The shopkeeper opened the box to find a vial of angel tears and venom of a basilisk.

"I will be back in an hour," said Xavier before the shopkeeper could say another word. Xavier walked out of the shop and over to a book store. Here, Xavier bought more books on pureblood etiquette, creature inheritances and anything that was considered dark by the ministry. He, also, bought a trunk in the next shop over when his pockets started to get stuffed with the books he bought. Xavier went back over to the store where his new wand was being made and bought his wand. Xavier walked all the way to the other side of Knockturn Alley into a small shop that wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it. The shop was a pet store, and Xavier knew exactly what he was looking for. Xavier walked to the back of the store where what looked to be an empty tank sat.

**_"_****_Hello. My name is Xavier. What is yours?" _**asked Xavier.

**_"_****_Ahh, you are a speaker. My name is Anubis, and I am a shadow basilisk. Can I come with you?" _**asked the snake.

**_"_****_Sure, but why do you want to come with me?" _**asked Xavier.

**_"_****_You can speak to me and the people here don't like me," _**said Anubis. Xavier stuck his hand in the tank and let Anubis slide up his arm. Xavier walked around the store looking at the different supplies around the store when he saw a flash of blue. He looked around for the source, but he couldn't find it. He continued to look around the store, forgetting about the flash of blue until he came to the front of the store. There sitting on a pedestal right in front of Xavier was a blue phoenix.

**"****Hello. My name is Xavier. What is yours?" **asked Xavier.

**"****My name is Isis. I am a Royal Ice Phoenix," **said the blue phoenix as he flew to Xavier's shoulder. Xavier gathered an eagle owl and all he would need to care for his new pets. Xavier left the store and headed back to Madame Malkin's. He walked into the store and headed to the register. The witch from earlier met him at the register.

"Here you are. Just slid your Gringotts card," said the witch. Xavier slid his card and put the bags of clothes in his trunk before shrinking his trunk and heading over to the Leaking Cauldron.

Xavier entered the Leaky Cauldron to find Jameson sitting at one of the tables. Xavier walked to the table and sat across from Jameson.

"Lord Blackwell, the flight is set for eight o'clock tonight. We should arrive tomorrow at noon," informed Jameson after both ordered lunch.

"Great. I just need to pick up a few more things in London before I am ready. Am I enrolled in school?" asked Xavier.

"Yes, Lord Blackwell," said Jameson. The rest of lunch was spent in silence. When lunch was over, Xavier walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. Xavier headed over to the Apple store. Xavier bought an iPhone, iPad and a laptop while he was at the Apple store. He continued looking around the mall he had unknowingly entered. He saw a bookstore at the other end of the mall. He headed down to it thinking it would be a good idea to get a few muggle books so he knew what he was doing on the first day of school. Knowing that he couldn't pick up many books without looking suspicious, Xavier picked up only a few books and decided to get the rest over the internet. Seeing that he had three hours, Xavier walked around the mall picking up things here and there, including more clothes.

When Xavier left the mall, he headed to the airport where he was escorted to a runway to board the private plane. Xavier looked out the window at England. He was saying his goodbye for now. Xavier knew he couldn't stay away from England forever. Someone would come looking for him, but all Xavier could hope for was a few month of silence.

Unfortunately, even with a new identity and new image, Xavier could never escape the bad luck that seemed to follow him.


End file.
